With continuous development of communications technologies, to increase a network capacity, miniaturization and densification of access points of wireless networks become a development trend of the wireless networks. An ultra-dense network (UDN) enhances a UE throughput and a regional throughput of a system based on user equipment (UE) access with a distance as short as possible.
On one hand, network densification causes a large quantity of overlap areas on a network. A large quantity of UEs are located in these overlap areas. In this case, interference of neighboring cells increases, there are more interfering cells, and interference between neighboring cells is relatively serious. On the other hand, after network densification, a network change becomes more dynamic, causing more complex interference management. Generally, interference management may be performed based on a time domain, a frequency domain, a space domain, or the like. Interference is avoided in an orthogonal manner in these domains. However, in this method for avoiding interference in an orthogonal manner, a static orthogonal method cannot dynamically match a network change, reducing resource utilization. A dynamic orthogonal method causes relatively large signaling overheads.
It can be learned from the foregoing that, in a general case, interference suppression after network densification cannot dynamically match a network change, reducing resource utilization or causing relatively large signaling overheads.